Guinea Pigs Meet Gundams Chapter 1 (part 1)
by Miellie-Chan
Summary: What happens when the author can't find anyone to babysit her guniea pigs? Ask the gundam guys of course! Heck, it might work, Heero, lay one hand on any of them... and... OMAE O KOROSU! hee hee


  
Gundam's Meet Guineas Pigs  
  
by Miellie-Chan  
  
Introduction: This is my second fanfic. (first one written by me, myself and I ;-D)   
  
So basically, tell me what I need to work on and how I can make my writting   
  
better, Kay?! YAY.. good,... on with the fic, correct?  
  
  
  
Warning: This Fic is written by an insane skitzo chan. (major confusing stuff..   
  
^_^)  
  
  
Fan fics are hazardous to your health (falling metal, mobil suits, insanity,   
  
wufei,... you get the point!) and should be approached with caution.. (cuz I have   
  
SuGaR!!!) Enjoy~  
  
  
Duo: "Can we get on with it already?!"  
  
Author: "nope, one more thing.."  
  
Duo: ::shrugs and goes back to sleep, Hilde reattaching herself to his shoulder::  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this.. no money.. otherwise I'd love to buy it! hee hee ;-D  
  
::All except author sweatdrop -_-()::  
  
Duo: "Then I'd truly kill myself.."  
  
Trowa: "I agree.."  
  
Author: "gerrrrrr"::pulls out a little white stick::  
  
"Thanks for the wand Jennie!"::turns to Trowa and Duo::  
  
Both: "Eeep!"  
  
  
  
An unknown sound comes from the kitchen where Sally had been quietly making   
  
some iced tea.  
  
  
  
"WEEEEEEEEET"  
  
Quatre: "What the....?"  
  
::Sally's squeal is heard from inside the kitchen::  
  
Duo: "How'd she get in the kitchen without me knowing?!"  
  
  
  
Heero glars at Duo and gets up to see what's the matter with Wufei behind him,   
  
the kitchen door closes and is suddenly slamed back open as both G-boys   
  
stumble back out of the room::  
  
  
  
Relina: "What's wrong?!"  
  
Hilde: "What's going on?"  
  
Relina and Hilde rush in to Sally, squeals come from both.  
  
Duo: "Sooo... ::looking abit amused at the sight of Heero on the floor:: what is in   
  
there Heero?"  
  
Heero: "some....(gasp) kind.. of....(gasp) odd looking.. ::shudders:: .. monster"  
  
Wufei: "It had teeth and was hairy an..."  
  
::Wufei is cut off as Sally, Relina and Hilde walk in holding 3 balls of fur::  
  
Quatre: "Awwww!!!"  
  
Author: "This is why it's the title of the story, these cute little ::looks at Heero::   
  
ahem.. monsters, are called Guniea Pigs, they're somewhat intelligent, and I   
  
couldn't find anyone to babysit them for me."  
  
::Everyone is now staring at the author::  
  
Heero: "You mean to say, they're YOURS!?"  
  
Author: "Yes. The pigs, as I call them, are going to stay with us. Let's just say it's   
  
a new mission..."  
  
  
  
::Dorathy (dorko as my friend jennie so nicly calls her) sticks her head in the   
  
door... "MISSION?!?"  
  
Author: "oh no..." ::with the speed of light and a quick twich of the wand, Dorko   
  
dissapears::  
  
  
Author: As I was saying.. the mission is to keep these pigs out of trouble. Watch   
  
out, they love to chew stuff.. and Duo, look behind you... ::giggles::  
  
  
  
Duo: "huh" ::looks over his shoulder at a small brown guinea pig chewing on his   
  
braid:: "KISIMA!!!!"  
  
Wufei: "..hey that's my line.."  
  
::giggles from all::  
  
Author: So, do your best and Duo, one hair on that guinea pig is touched....   
  
::motions the wand with an evil grin on face::   
  
Duo: "What about MY hair? ::sulks::   
  
::gives Duo a I-pity-you-but-you'll-live look::Okay, now, I'm going back to the real   
  
world for now.. I'll be back later to check on them. Duo carefully places the   
  
guinea pig on the floor and pats it's little head. The brown guinea gives a squeak   
  
and runs off down the hall. It's comrades (a black and brown/white tri) echo the   
  
squeak and run of after the first.  
  
Hilde: "Oh Duo, look at your hair!!"  
  
Duo: "I know! ::sobs a bit::, what am i going to do?!"  
  
Hilde: "Let me trim it abit.." ::pulls out some small sissors::  
  
Duo: "Gah.. woman, you touch my hair, and your dead!"  
  
::puts sissors back in pocket::  
  
There is a crashing sound coming from Heero's room. Heero runs down the hall   
  
to see what it is. As he opens the slightly ajar door, he is greeted by 3 little   
  
guineas. In unison, they give a high pitched squeak and go back to what they're   
  
doing. All hear a yell through out the house. Hilde and the slightly upset Duo   
  
know what had happened.. the rest get up and go to inspect heero's room.  
  
  
  
Heero: "You little midget devils!"  
  
Sally, Relina, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all are bombarded with half eaten   
  
papers, floppy disks with bite marks, a keyboard with 12 missing keys and   
  
Heero, running around in circles after the three squealing fur balls. The little   
  
brown one, paper labled "Top Secret" in mouth, runs between Relina's legs.   
  
Heero had been chasing it until that point, because... well.. let's say Relina was   
  
in the way. As Relina fell backwards, she caught hold of Sally, which had been   
  
holding hands with Wufei. All toppled to the floor except Quatre and ... hey,   
  
where'd trowa go?... no matter,...  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: "Are you guys okay?"  
  
  
::Heero was steaming and bright red::  
  
  
Heero: "Those munchkins are going to PAY!"  
  
Quatre: "No, please Heero, don't hurt them.. let me take care of them.."  
  
::Relina, Wufei and Sally had managed to get up and were restraining Heero   
  
from attacking the guinea pigs that were innocently nibbling Quatre's pant cuffs.  
  
Quatre: "Aww.. hee hee"  
  
Heero: ::sweatdrops:: okay.. but if they come in here again, we'll be having a   
  
special reciep for dinner. Relina smirked at the idea.. or maybe she was   
  
laughing at the pale face of the not-at-all-amused Quatre. The day wore on.. As   
  
random things happened around the house. Yet throughout the approximate 4   
  
hours of nothing but chaos from the guinea pigs, no one seemed to come across   
  
Trowa. Strange... Heero had been cocking his gun every 5 minutes at Quatre   
  
and the guinea pigs which hide behind Quatre every time Heero is in the same   
  
room. By now, Quatre's pant cuffs are gone and he has a ragged edge to the   
  
once nice 5-pocket kaykis. Wufei has been extremely quiet and looking quite   
  
befuddled by all the days events. Relina and Sally (Hilde was sitting with Duo,   
  
trying to keep him occupied..and doing a very good job.. hee hee ^_~) went into   
  
the kitchen to fix dinner (not gp stew). As they stepped into the kitchen, they   
  
were surprised to find dinner already made and laid out across the dining room   
  
table. Sitting at the end was Miellie and Trowa. Sally and Relina, looking a bit   
  
puzzled, questions why Miellie and Trowa were sitting there.   
  
Miellie: "First off, Trowa became bored and left. I found him wandering the halls   
  
when I came to check on the Gp's! He said they were creating chaos. evil grin   
  
I decided everything was fine and asked if he'd help me make some dinner, to   
  
which he agreed. That's it. After making dinner, we relaxed right here and my gp's came in to see me, I gave them a carrot and they left. Then you came in."  
  
Relina: "Trowa, is this true?"  
  
::nods head::  
  
Miellie: pouts "You didn't believe me? I'm hurt!"  
  
Relina: "Well okay.."  
  
Relina and the silent Sally walk out of teh room to gather the rest of the gundam   
  
piolets for dinner. Which by the way is:  
  
~Portabello Mushrooms  
  
~Rock Cornish Game Hen w/ Rosemary or Oregano  
  
~Candied Yams  
  
~Red Wine  
  
~Mixed Veggies  
  
~and finally.... homemade APPLE PIE!  
  
(A/N you may like the above, you may not. But lets just say, for the sake of the   
  
story and my belly, that the above is likable AND what we had. Thank you.)  
  
All filed in and sat down. The three terrors tagged along, sitting under Miellie's   
  
and Quatre's chair, munching on some lettuce, apples, carrots and celery. All   
  
was peaceful and it was a nice relaxing evening. Yet the best is still to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, I'm bored, I hafta post it otherwise it will never be done. I'm sorry if this is   
  
a "cliff hanger" but I swear I'll finish later. Okay?! Sorry it's so short. R&R!   
  
PLEASE! tell me how you like it,... i gotta go do homework, kay? IM me, I'm   
  
always looking for suggestions. Thank you! *~Miellie-chan~* bye ^_^ 


End file.
